


Then My Hair's Too Short

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Apparently, Ezra had a new hair cut. That’s fine, it’s his head after all.  Kanan just wished he had mentioned it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Star Wars Rebels request](http://swrrequests.tumblr.com) prompt "Kanan had no idea Ezra cut his hair until he went to pat his head."
> 
> Title comes from the song "Hair" in the musical of the same name.

“Good one,” Kanan said with a laughed and mussed his padawan’s hair. Or at least he tried to. His hand froze as it encountered some strange surface. Kanan knew it was Ezra’s head, it had to be Ezra’s head. It just didn’t _feel_ like Ezra’s head. Ezra had nice hair, thick and smooth and the perfect length for running fingers through. This felt…bristle-y. Kanan gave it an experimental rub and grimaced. Ugh, it felt worse than his own three-day stubble.

Ezra stood frozen under the weight of his hand. “Um…Kanan?”

“You cut your hair,” Kanan said, faintly accusing. He didn’t care, exactly. Ezra was entitled to wear it whatever stupid way he liked. It was his hair after all. Kanan just wished someone had mentioned it before now.

“Ah, yeah.” Ezra reached up and gently pried Kanan’s hand off his head. “A while ago. You couldn’t tell?”

 _Seriously?_ Kanan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. You shoot down a few TIE fighters and suddenly everyone thinks you’re magic. “You do remember I’m blind, right?”

“I…but…you…the Force.”

Kanan just shook his head. Of all people, Ezra should have known better. Hadn’t he done enough blindfold drills to get how this worked? Maybe he could stand to do a few more. “I can sense your presence, not see how you look.”

He’d mostly been picturing everyone looking like they had before, even though he knew that they didn’t. They couldn’t. Well, Hera and Zeb probably hadn’t changed too much, but Sabine must have dyed her hair at least twice by now. Ezra had sprung up so fast there was no way he could still fit into his ratty old jumpsuit, but that’s what he wore in Kanan’s head. And now he’d gone and gotten a hair cut. Kanan didn’t even know how to imagine the kid without his bangs hanging in his eyes.

“So, um…” Ezra shifted uncomfortably. “Do you like it?”

It felt like a Loth-cat’s tongue and probably looked just as bad, but what was Kanan supposed to say? No, grow it back? The kid in Kanan’s memory was gone and no amount of hair would bring him back. He’d grown four inches and a bad attitude. Soft hair was for soft people and Ezra was hard now in a way he hadn’t been before Malachor. There was really only one thing to say. “It suits you.”


End file.
